Omnipotence
'Omnipotence' ''Omnipotence ''is an attribute characterized by possessing every power that can possibly exist. Omni ''means ''all ''while ''potent denotes power. Therefore, to be omnipotent is to have all power, or be all-powerful. Following the logic that knowledge is power, omniscience is a necessary requirement of omnipotence. An omnipotent being can do anything that could theoretically be done, but not things that are absolutely impossible; any power or ability that cannot exist is one that is not included within the definition of all-powerful. Because they are infinite in their ability, omnipotent beings are utterly and entirely invincible. 'Near Omnipotence' Near-omnipotence or nigh-omnipotence is a term used to describe the capacity to do almost ''anything possible. Beings who can do most of what could theoretically be done are beings who approach, but do not achieve, true omnipotence. Thus, they are nigh-omnipotent. 'Debate' Some argue that omnipotence is impossible or that the concept itself is a paradox. A common critique reads: ''If someone is omnipotent, can they make a rock so big that they cannot lift it? If they can't, they are not omnipotent. If they can, then they cannot lift the rock and are still not omnipotent. Such arguments are easily dismissed. The passage suggests that omnipotence must surpass infinity rather than just reach it. Furthermore, not anything that can be put into words is a possible ability, and an ability must claim at least the potential for existence to be part of all. ''"The power to do anything" is a quick and imprecise way of describing omnipotence and has led many to the mistaken belief that ''anything in this case extends to anything that can be imagined. Analogy: For the sake of this analogy, lemons equate to power and having all lemons equals omnipotence. So, say I have all lemons, every single one. But wait! There’s one lemon I do not have; it does not exist. So do I have every lemon? Of course I do. Except for the one that doesn’t exist. It’s not there. Yet every lemon that does exist I do have, therefore I have all lemons. 'True Omnipotents' Gan (Dark Tower) Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) Man of Miracles (Image Comics) One Above All (Marvel) 'Questionable Omnipotents' Akasha/Akashic Records (Nasuverse) Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) Pre-Retcon Beyonder (Marvel) Eru Illuvatar (Lord of the Rings) Emperor Over the Sea (The Chronicles of Narnia) Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) God (Bastard!!) Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) One Being (Mortal Kombat) Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) This Force/Gentle Pull (Mario Bros) The Creator (Wheel of Time) The Presence (DC Comics) The Primal Monitor (DC Comics) The One (Transformers) The Quiet (Illum/Olympos) Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) 'Near Omnipotents' Angelic Spawn (Image Comics) Apollo (Saint Seiya) Arceus (Pokemon) Bat-Mite (DC Comics) The Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40K) The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!) Creator God of Light: Horakhty (Yu-Gi-Oh) Counter Actor (Tenchi Muyo!) The Ds (Tenchi Muyo!) Phoenix Force (Marvel) Elaine Belloc (DC Comics) Emperor Joker (DC Comics) The Endless (DC Comics) ENAIC and Atanasoff-Berry Computer (Digimon) Eternity (Marvel) Full Powered Spectre (DC Comics) God and Satan (Image Comics) The Great Evil Beast (DC Comics) Haruka Kaminogi (Noein) The King (Image Comics) The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) Pre-Retcon Molecule Man (Marvel) Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel) Mr Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) Micheal Demiurgos (DC Comics) Primus (Transformers) Solar, Man of the Atom (Valiant Comics) Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet or Heart of the Universe (Marvel) Trenia (Nipponverse) U-DO (Xenosaga) Wave of Existence (Xenogears) Unicron (Transformers) The Void (Final Fantasy) YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) 'Characters who are falsely labelled omnipotent but are not omnipotent or even near it' Alucard (Hellsing) The Archive (Getbackers) Bedlam Spirits (Star Wars) Blackheart (Marvel) Bruce (Bruce Almighty) Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) Darkseid (DC Comics) Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) God (Law of Ueki) God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40K) Goku (DragonBall) Golden Goddesses (Legend of Zelda) Hao Asakura (Shaman King) Jafar (Aladdin) Mephisto (Marvel) Malebolgia (Image Comics) Odin (Marvel) Q (Star Trek) Richard Rahl with Orden (Sword of Truth) Trueforce (Legend of Zelda) Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII) Void Dragon (Warhammer 40K) See also: Omnipresence Omniscience Category:Character Attributes and Concepts Category:Powers and Abilities